Wrong Turn
by Randi
Summary: Chapter 6 now up!, FUTURE AU TRORY!
1. Prologue 1

AN - Ok, well, this is sort of not quite an original fic, cuz I kinda thought of it while I was reading a different fic, but umm, ok, it's another AU Future fic. I really don't know what to say about it, just read the summary. There's a little bit of introduction too.  
  
-0-0-0-  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls or character's from the show.  
  
-0-0-0-  
  
Summary ---- We start out in Rory's high school years, finding out what happened in her younger years that would drive her to leave everything behind, her boyfriend, her mother, and all her friends. She had been popular, in a long lasting relationship, and the summer after she graduated from high school, she left, changed her name, and stopped all contact with her past life. She lived a new life, new friends, everything was new for her, and she liked it. Only one person knew about her past life, and that's the way things remain.  
  
-0-0-0-  
  
Chapter One: What happened then, part 1  
  
-0-0-0-  
  
Rory Gilmore had started Chilton Prep School a few weeks into her sophomore year. No one knew a thing about her, and none of the girls tried to initiate a conversation. The girls may not have been too crazy about her, but she had all the guys wishing they could have her. After only two weeks at the school, she was most popular with all the guys, and had made a few girlfriends. By the time sophomore year came to an end, people were either her friend or they hated her, and if they hated her, it was only because they were too stubborn to try to make friends with her.  
  
She never really dated anyone the entire year, partially because she was friends with all they guys and the was enough for her, and partially because the one guy she secretly crushed over, was taken by one of her friends.  
  
0000000000000000  
  
Summer before Junior Year:  
  
0000000000000000  
  
Rory was attending the party of one of her closer friends, Kallie. She was looking around at all the familiar faces when she spotted Tristan. She was surprised to see him, since he had been out the past few weekends after a minor motorcycle accident. She walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sat down herself.  
  
"Hey Tris."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's up with the face?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You wanna go somewhere and talk?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Too bad, you're going to, come on, let's go," she grabbed his hand and led him out the back door.  
  
"So Mr. Motorcycle, how's the arm?"  
  
"It's great, horrible, I don't know, what do you expect after this wonderful week I've had?"  
  
"You see, this is why I'm here," she told him as she led him to the swing. "Here, sit, now what's been up with you? You haven't been returning my phone calls."  
  
"It's just been horrible for me this past week, I mean, besides you, the only other visitors all brought bad news. First coach came to tell me I wasn't playing this year, didn't ask me if I could handle it, he just flat out told me not even to bother. Then, Jake came and told me that Autumn had been cheating on me with him. Next, Autumn came to break up with me, and finally, Herman came to tell me my parents were having a great time in Berlin and wouldn't get a chance to come back to see me in the hospital. So pretty much, out of the five people who came to visit me, you're the only one I missed after you left."  
  
"Well, you're welcome, but what are you doing here, I mean, you're feeling horrible, and you look miserable."  
  
"Actually, I was hoping you'd be here, so I came."  
  
After he said those words Rory felt weak, since she had a secret crush on Tristan, but he'd been with Autumn since she had arrived at school. She quickly regained her composure, "Well, hey, I'm not having too much fun, you wanna get out of here?"  
  
"Sure, you need a ride?"  
  
"Of course, I may be somewhat popular, but I don't plan on getting enough money for a car anytime soon."  
  
"Alright then, let's go," he said, leading the way to his car.  
  
They drove around pretty aimlessly for nearly an hour before they pulled up in front of Tristan's house.  
  
"So, do you want to go home, or come inside and watch a movie?"  
  
"Ya, a movie sounds good, let's go," she said brightly as she jumped out of the car.  
  
Tristan followed close behind her. She always just walked into his house, his parents were never home to care, and the hired help absolutely loved the joy she brought to the house. Tristan didn't mind having her around either. He had a slight crush on her, but he'd been in what he thought to be a serious relationship up until last week. He wasn't sure how she felt about him, which kept him back.  
  
She walked in and headed straight to the TV room while he went to the kitchen, "You want anything to eat?"  
  
"Cheez-Its?"  
  
"You are a unique being, and you're lucky the maid likes you, otherwise we'd never have them around."  
  
"Well, I'm easily loved everywhere."  
  
"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes and going to the cabinet.  
  
He walked into the TV room to see that she'd put Exit Wounds in the DVD player. He handed her the box of Cheez-Its and the cup of coffee. "You know, I would've thought you'd pick a chick flick like always."  
  
"What can I say, I have a thing for action movies."  
  
"Whatever," he said and turned to watch the movie.  
  
Throughout the movie the two kept looking at the other, but as soon as their eyes met, they turned back to the movie.  
  
When the end of the movie came Rory just got up and went in the general direction of Tristan's room. Tristan took the DVD out and turned the TV off, then took off towards his room, after Rory. He found her sitting on his bed looking at his collection of CDs.  
  
"You ready to go home?"  
  
"Not really, mind if I stay here a little longer, my mom isn't expecting me for another 2 hours."  
  
"Ya, you can stay here, just tell me when you're ready to go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
There was an awkward silence as Tristan sat down on the other side of his bed. The two of them just sat like that for what seemed like the longest time. Finally, Tristan spoke up.  
  
"So, how've you been?"  
  
"Ok, what about you, with your arm and all?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
They sat like that before he gave and exasperated sigh, "why is this so awkward? I mean, why can't we have a normal conversation?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe we don't have anything to talk about?"  
  
"Or, maybe it's because we don't want to talk about what we want."  
  
"I don't know, could be."  
  
"Alright, well, here's the thing.I think I love you, and I haven't been able to say it, because I've been with Autumn, and now that's over, and I haven't even been single for an entire week, but I just need to let you know, to see if you feel the same."  
  
Rory looked up at him and just stared for a moment, then leaned in and gently placed her lips on his. She had panicked, she loved him too, but had no idea how to put it into words, so she ended up kissing him, and after his shock had worn off, he started kissing back.  
  
Finally, the both pulled away. "Whoa," was all he could get out.  
  
"I know," she said, looking up at him and smiling.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"My way of telling you that I feel the same way you do."  
  
"So, exactly what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, if we're in a teen drama, we become extremely confused and don't talk for weeks, but if we're us, you'll ask me out for a cup of coffee right about now."  
  
"Well Rory Gilmore, how'd you like to go out and get a cup of coffee with me?"  
  
"Actually, I was hoping we could be really confused for weeks on end, and then realize our love for each other, but I could go for some coffee right now."  
  
"Ha ha, you think you're so funny. C'mon Gilmore, let's go before I change my mind."  
  
"Oh, but Tristan, you love me too much to let me go without coffee," she said sarcastically, as she got up to follow him.  
  
Tristan just rolled his eyes, "you know what Ror, you're ego is bigger than Alaska."  
  
"Ya, I know, but I get what I want."  
  
"I'm going to give you a warning, if you don't start running now, you're going to be hurting."  
  
"OOO, I'm so scared of you Tristan, you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"Three.Two.One.Alright, I warned you," he said, as he chased her down the stairs. He caught her and pinned her to the couch."  
  
"Uh oh, you got me, what happens now?"  
  
He just smirked and bent down and kissed her.  
  
"If I would have known that's what I'd get, I wouldn't have run."  
  
"Ok, you're an odd little duck."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"Let's just go get the coffee."  
  
"Fine by me DuGrey, I'll go crazy without it."  
  
"And that would be horrible."  
  
"You know it."  
  
He laughed on the inside. It was just like they normally were, except now she was his. He got in his car and drove away looking over at her every so often, just taking in her beauty.  
  
-----  
  
Rory didn't get home until 1 in the morning, but she didn't care, she had had the best time, and now she had everything she wanted. She walked in the front door and saw an extra pair of shoes in the entryway. She just shrugged it off, since she was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. She made a mental note to ask her mother in the morning.  
  
------  
  
AN - Ok, so this is the start of my new story, but I promise I won't slack off on my other one again. Please tell me what you think of the summary, and if its worth continuing.  
  
~RANDI 


	2. Prologue 2

AN - I know I know.I'm so horrible I haven't updated in like, months, but I have a very good explaination.out of the country. My grandfather suddenly became ill in France and it was life threatening, so we went away. I'm back now, and I promise to update as much as possible to make up to the months away. May I remind you that I haven't written anything in quite a while, so I have to get back into my groove again, so don't criticize too much.yet again, sorry ~randi  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0  
  
a few months later  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0  
  
Rory crept into the house at 2:30 in the morning, knowing she wouldn't be noticed. Her mother was always in her room, with Chris. He had moved into the house after going out with her mother for only a month and a half. Rory wouldn't have minded if he was a normal person, someone who she could get along with, someone to talk about the school day with, but Chris wasn't like that at all. He pretended Rory didn't exist, only Lorelei, and she never noticed the ignoring. She was to drawn into his charms.  
  
So Rory ended up staying at Tristan's house, she practically lived there. She only came home early morning, slipping in after everyone was asleep. Most of the time it was between 2 and 4, but sometimes she'd slip and get home at around 6.  
  
Her relationship with Tristan had grown into something beatiful, they were rarely apart, and they shared a bed together, they just hadn't slept together yet. She was kind of wary when it came to that, but everything else was perfect.  
  
0&0&0&0&0  
  
Tristan had been having the best year of his life. He took the best classes at school, he was the most popular, and he had the most beautiful girlfriend ever, things just couldn't get better. She ended up staying at his place until early morning because life wasn't treating her all that fairly, she didn't deserve that, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
They walked into the mall while he held her hand protectively. She would constantly look up at him and smile. They stayed around until close, and went to a 24 hour coffee shop to sit and talk.  
  
"So do you want to stay at my place again tonight?" he asked, looking over at her.  
  
She took a breathe, "no, I think I should go home tonight, I really haven't been home early for a couple months"  
  
"Alright then," he said as he grabbed her hand, "do you want to get going now then?"  
  
"Sure, might as well," she said, getting up to pay the bill.  
  
0^0^0^0^0^0  
  
As she walked in she saw Chris sitting on the couch watching tv.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the little whore who stays at her little boyfriends house all night. What the hell are you doing home so early?" He asked not even looking at her.  
  
"None of your business Chris, where's mom at?"  
  
"Well, if you'd stick around the house more often, you'd know she went with a friend to a convention for a week, meaning it's just you and me for a week, and you'd better be here all the time, because I can't possibly take care of myself."  
  
All she could do was glare at him for a few minutes, finally she sputtered, "for your information, I just came by to change clothes, I'm going to a party with Tristan, and now that I know the news, I probably will just grab a week's worth of clothes and stay at his place for this week."  
  
He got up and grabbed her arm, "listen to me you little bitch, I could so kick you out of here if I wanted to, your mother wouldn't even notice you missing, but I choose to keep you here, so you will do as your told, now go and do some laundry or something."  
  
She looked up at him plain and simply, "no."  
  
He looked like he just been shot, "no? I could've sworn you just refused to do something I told you to do."  
  
"That's right, I said no, no no no no no, and I'll just be leaving now."  
  
"Do you know what happens to people when they don't listen to me, hmm?"  
  
"I really don't care," she said as she started to pull her arm away and turn around.  
  
She stopped as his fist made contact with her face, not once, not twice, but three times as she fell to the ground and closed her eyes.  
  
"That's what you get for being a bitch."  
  
All she did was lie there until she heard footsteps going upstairs. She winced as she got up, realized her head was throbbing. In all reality she was surprised she hadn't been knocked out.  
  
Once she got into her room and looked in her mirror she saw the her left eye was already black and blue and she had had a bloody nose. She just barely had the energy to pick up the phone and dial Tristan's number, but no one answered. She raked her mind for another number when it hit her. Good Chris, her father. She quickly dialed to number and to her surprise, he answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" she heard through the phone.  
  
"Dad? I need your help," she said quietly through the phone.  
  
"What's wrong Rory?"  
  
"I just need you to come get me, right away, and don't honk or knock or anything, come to my window and tap on it."  
  
"Rory, sweetie, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll explain once you get here."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there."  
  
She hung up the phone and grabbed her suitcase. She wasn't going to be one of those girls who lived in an abusive home, she was going to stop it before it could really start. So she gathered up anything she thought she might not be able to live without, unfortunately that meant leaving most of her books where they were.  
  
She tried not to take too much, in case Chris camein to search the room, he would just think she went to Tristan's for the week.  
  
After around five minutes she heard a tap on her window and walked over to open it  
  
"Shh, he might not be asleep yet, here," she said, handing him her bag, "take this."  
  
She climbed through the window after she sent her bag out.  
  
Once they got in the car, Chris could see her face more clearly.  
  
"Oh my God Rory, what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Can you please just take me to your place right now, I'll explain once we get there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Once they got there she walked in and laid down on the couch and Chris sat down by her head, "Honey, what happened to you?"  
  
After she told him what happened he had a look of pure rage in his eyes, "and your mother let him do this to you?"  
  
"She's gone for a week, some conference or something, but please, don't let him know you know, I have to get away, from him, from here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I need your help to get away from here, send me to live with one of your friends, change my name, please."  
  
"But what about Lorelei, she won't be the same without you."  
  
"Dad, she hasn't been the same since she met Chris, I doubt she even knows I'm her daughter anymore."  
  
"You know what, you're old enough to make your own decisions, I'm not sure this is the smartest one you've ever made, but I'll make a few phone calls, I think I can find someone willing to house you for a year and a half."  
  
"Thanks dad, you're the best," she said, pulling him into a hug.  
  
That night had been the last night Rory Gilmore had existed, she left Hartford the next week for Seattle to stay with some friends of her father's for the rest of High School. She made everyone vow never to tell a soul about her, especially to her mother or Chris. Her mother left her when Chris came along, and now she left her mother.  
  
0%0%0%0%0%0  
  
It had been almost six months since she left Hartford behind. She felt bad for leaving the way she did, not saying goodbye to her friends, to Tristan. She must've left him heartbroken, or maybe not. She'd never know. She was staying with Abby and Dave Lenger, and attended one of Seattle's finest private schools. She lived under a new name, Leigh Ann Hayden, and had a new hair color of auburn, which she didn't like as much as the coffee brown original color, but it was better than going blonde.  
  
She made new friends and was leading the perfect life. Besides her dad, Abby, and Dave, only one other person knew about who she was before, and she didn't want anybody else to know. She was happy again, but always wishing things could go back to the way they were before.  
  
00000000000000  
  
Ok, so that was my first shot at writing in quite a few months. Please review, I need you comments, ideas, and constructive criticism. Another thing, I need a beta-reader, so if anyone is interested please email me at pj_is_weird@msn.com ~me 


	3. Untitled mini chapter

AN - I know I promised to update sooner than this, but unfortunately Mr. Writers Block came to give me a visit, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but I just couldn't stand not updating anymore. This chapter just explains what has happened to our dear Rory and Tristan over the years leading up to the first chapter.  
  
++++++  
  
Somewhere in between the prologue and chapter 1  
  
======  
  
Rory/Leigh Ann  
  
++++++  
  
After Leigh Ann graduated at the top of her class at Jim Ryan High in Seattle, she was accepted by all the Ivy League colleges she applied to, but decided to go with the University of Washington in Seattle. She just couldn't bring herself to go back out east. She went into pre-law with a minor in journalism and once she was done with school she got a job at a major law firm in Seattle. She also had a job off to the side writing a small column for the weekend papers which she thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
Back in high school, she became close friends with Kyla, and they had been friends ever since. Kyla was the only person she had ever told about her previous life, everyone else was oblivious.  
  
She constantly thought of Tristan, and wanted to talk to him badly. She called him once, but couldn't bring herself to say anything once he answered the phone. All of her relationships were affected by this, since she was constantly trying to find him in every guy she dated. Finally, with her busy work schedule, she gave up on dating all together.  
  
She kept in touch with her father, though constantly became frustrated with him due to the fact that he was closer with her mother and he always wanted to tell her the truth. But her mother was still with evil Chris, and until she realized that he was the reason Rory left, she wouldn't forgive her.  
  
She lived in s large flat with Kyla in the outskirts of Seattle, and other close friends included Kari Lynch, Josh Beker, and Jake Wenzer. Josh was dating Kari and Jake was dating Kyla.  
  
She lived a quasi-happy life, and no one would've known she had a hidden past.  
  
&^&^&^&  
  
Tristan  
  
%*%*%*%  
  
He had just dropped her off one day and that was the last time he saw her. She was the love of his life, and when she left, she took his heart with her. After her, he couldn't stay with anybody. Part of it was the fact that he couldn't stand to be hurt again, another part was that he would look for her in other girls, but the biggest part of it was the fact that he was still in love with her and was sure that no one would even begin to compare to her.  
  
He graduated the biggest player in Chilton; nearly 75 percent of girls had had their share of hurt from him, always hoping they would be the one to change him, hoping they would be the girl he stayed with.  
  
He attended Harvard University, hoping that she would go to the school of her dreams and that they might run into each other. That never happened.  
  
Once she left, he also formed a bond with her mother, since they had both lost someone close to them. For the first year he was the one she would talk to when she woke up from some horrible dream involving Rory.  
  
After he had graduated from Harvard, he moved to New York to start up his own magazine. He didn't want to become international businessman like his father had been, but he wanted to make a name for himself, and that he did. He ran a successful news magazine that competed with Newsweek and Time.  
  
His roommate from college had moved to Seattle and they would get together at least once a month, rotating travel, so every other month Tristan went to Seattle to visit Kyle.  
  
He lived his life the best he could, knowing only one thing would complete it.  
  
$&$&$&$  
  
AN - Ok, so that was my little explanation of people. Like it? Review it. ~me 


	4. Chapter 1: We meet again

AN - Here is the first OFFICIAL chapter, it took quite a bit to lead up to this point, but we're here, and I hope you enjoy. My intention was to put this up with my mini chapter, but there were some problems and it had to be rewritten. One last thing.Kyle and Kyla are two different people, sorry for any confusion, I didn't realize it until too late. ~me  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
Chapter 1 - We meet again  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
0&0&0&0&0  
  
6 years later  
  
0&0&0&0&0  
  
Leigh Ann Hayden left her office building in a rush. She had plans to go out with Kari and Kyla. As she hopped into her vehicle, her phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello?" she answered, wondering who would be calling her right after she got off work.  
  
"Hey hun." She leaned back in her seat as she heard her dad on the other line.  
  
"Hey dad, what are you doing?" She asked, subconsciously knowing why he called.  
  
"Just calling to talk, and ask you a question."  
  
"Dad, it feels like we've had this conversation millions of times, and pretty soon that won't be sarcastic at all."  
  
"I know honey, but you don't understand how hard it is to keep this from her. She knows that I know something, and it hurts me that I can't tell her."  
  
"Tell her I got amnesia and that since I don't remember her its best she not keeps in touch."  
  
"What about Tristan? He and your mother have formed this bond, ready to report back to each other if one of them sees anyone who resembles you."  
  
"Dad, I'm all grown up now, I think I can make decisions for myself, and I think its best that absolutely no one from my past life knows about me. It's my way of starting my life over, ok?"  
  
"Fine, I'll give up, but I can't promise you she won't find out sooner or later."  
  
"Just as long as you don't tell her. She hurt me dad, and she needs to realize that I'm not going to take anything like being forgotten."  
  
"Goodnight daughter of mine."  
  
"Goodnight father of mine," she said as she hung up the phone.  
  
It was always like that, he would never say her name, it was like he couldn't adjust to her having a new name.  
  
She got home to find Kyla on the phone with who she assumed to be Jake. She went to her room to change and freshen up so she would be ready to go out and have fun.  
  
&%&%&%  
  
Tristan walked into his hotel room in Seattle so he could change into more casual wear for the evening. Kyle and a couple of his friends were taking him out to a new club later, and he felt too formal for a club.  
  
He was going to go off to Kyle's place and they were going to meet the others there.  
  
%^%^%^%  
  
Leigh Ann came out of her room to find Kyla off the phone and watching TV.  
  
"Hey Kyla," she said, making her presence in the room known.  
  
"Hey Leigh, I was starting to wonder if you were coming home or not," she said, turning to look at her friend.  
  
"Well, we are going to that new club tonight, aren't we?"  
  
"Yep, Jake, Josh, and Kari are meeting us there in an hour," Kyla said, "which gives us enough time to make an espresso run."  
  
"Oh Kyla, you know me so well," Leigh Ann said, "let me grab my purse and we'll be off."  
  
"You know we're taking your car, so make sure you have your keys, because this time I will make you journey all the way back up here to get them."  
  
"Fine, I got them, let's go."  
  
The two girls left and stopped by their favorite coffee shop/bookstore. Ever since Leigh Ann had left home years before, she hadn't been able to drink coffee because memories of her mother depressed her, but she was stuck with a caffeine addiction, so she switched to espresso or cappuccino, depending on what type of day she was having.  
  
Once they left the little café, Kyla hopped in the driver's seat.  
  
"Hey now, it's my car, how come you get to drive?" Leigh Ann questioned.  
  
"Well, I am your best friend, and I just adore this Jeep you have here, and because you have to focus on your cappuccino."  
  
"Fine," Leigh Ann said, giving in, "but we both know I'll be driving home."  
  
"I know little miss "alcohol is bad for you", just remember, if you ever want to trade spots, I'm sure I could go one night without drinking."  
  
"Ah, now that's where you are wrong, because I know you, and you couldn't, even if you tried."  
  
"C'mon now L, I have some self-control."  
  
"You just think that," Leigh Ann said, turning her attention towards her cappuccino.  
  
"I will," Kyla said, pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
)(0)(0)(0)(0)(  
  
Kyla and Leigh Ann walked into Spectakal, and immediately spotted Jake sitting at the bar, waiting for them.  
  
"Hey girls,"  
  
"Hey Jake," Leigh Ann said, "Kari and Josh out dancing already?"  
  
"You know those two, they hear the music and they're out on the floor."  
  
"You wanna go join them?" Kyla asked.  
  
"Sure," he said, then turned to Leigh, "hey, Josh and I are supposed to meet Kyle and a friend here, so if you see him, tell him we're here, ok?"  
  
"No problem," Leigh Ann said, as her two friends walked off into the crowd. She always wondered why she came to these things, she always went alone, and usually had some drunken freak try to hook up with her. She gave up pondering and pulled up a stool.  
  
%^%^%^%^%  
  
Tristan let Kyle off at the door while he went to park to car. As he was looking for a spot, he began to regret coming to this club. First off, he didn't get to see Kyle all that often, once a month wasn't enough, and second, he really didn't feel like being his arrogant player self.  
  
He walked into Spectakal and immediately saw Kyle sitting at the bar with some girl.  
  
He walked up to the two, "Hey Kyle, you gonna introduce me to your friend?"  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Leigh Ann spotted Kyle as he walked in and waved him over.  
  
"Hey Kyle," she started off, "what's going on?"  
  
"Hey Leigh," he said, taking the stool next to her, "long time no see."  
  
"Yeah," she said, thinking of a topic, "Jake said you were coming with a friend, do I get to meet him."  
  
"Oh Leigh, it hurts me to know you care more about him than me, but he had to park the car."  
  
"Kyle, you know you're not my type."  
  
"And what is your type exactly?"  
  
"Aren't we inquisitive tonight, and if you must know, my guy has to be tall, incredibly good looking, well built, preferably blonde messy hair, and of course, easy to talk to, but you Kyle, well, you only fit one of those qualities."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"You're so easy to talk to Kyle," Leigh Ann said, giggling to herself as Kyle reached over and smacked her.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, you may actually like Tristan, I can't say that he is 'incredibly good looking', but I can tell you that there are hundreds, if not thousands of girls out there who would say that."  
  
Leigh Ann faltered, then realized it was a common name, "Maybe my night won't be so horrible then."  
  
"In fact here he comes."  
  
"Hey Kyle, you gonna introduce me to your friend?"  
  
Leigh Ann froze at the sound of his voice, yet Kyle didn't seem to notice, "Tristan, this is Leigh Ann Hayden, Leigh Ann, this is Tristan DuGrey," Kyle said, introducing the two, but Leigh Ann stayed facing away, "Hey Leigh, this is the part where you turn around and drool."  
  
"Right, sorry," she stood up and turned around, "hi, Tristan was it?"  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$  
  
Tristan felt as though time had stopped, this couldn't be real. The girl he had loved and lost was standing in front of him, or was she. Leigh Ann Hayden, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, Christopher Hayden was her father, his mind was spinning.  
  
All of a sudden Kyle clapped his hands in front of his face, "anybody home?"  
  
"Right, ya, it's Tristan, nice to meet you Leigh Ann."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go see if I can pull our buddies off the dance floor, ok Leigh?"  
  
"Yeah, good luck with that Kyle," she said, turning back to Tristan, "So I have got to say, Kyle was right, you do fit the all those qualities."  
  
"Really now, what qualities?"  
  
"That's between me and Kyle."  
  
"I see, being secretive, I can work with that, but first, if you'll excuse me, I have to go freshen up."  
  
"I just wait here."  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
Leigh Ann watched him walk away. She wanted desperately to tell him everything, to be able to say 'It's me Tristan' but her dad had told her that he had a bond with her mother, and she doubted he would keep it to himself.  
  
She went off to find Kyla and stop her from drinking anymore, tonight was her night.  
  
"Kyla, please please please can you not drink tonight, I changed my mind, you have to drive home tonight"  
  
"Ok, sure, have fun."  
  
"Thank you so much Kyla."  
  
"No problem Leigh."  
  
+=+=+=+=  
  
Tristan walked outside and pulled out his cell phone. It range twice then he heard a harsh voice answer, "Hello?"  
  
"Chris, its Tristan, is Lorelei around."  
  
"Ya, give me a second."  
  
Tristan could hear him mumbling about how Tristan talked to Lorelei more than he did, but he really didn't care. He heard him grunt something about how she had a phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lorelei, I call with good news, I think."  
  
He could almost hear her bolt up, "What do you mean, have you found her?" The excitement apparent in her voice.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure, she didn't make it to hard, her name is Leigh Ann Hayden, she looks exactly the same, except her eyes have changed, probably from contacts, and her hair is red, but I'm almost 100 percent sure its her. As soon as she heard my voice she couldn't move."  
  
"I'm coming out there."  
  
"No, I think we should see how tonight goes, then I'll get her to agree to go out with me next weekend, you can come then."  
  
"Tristan, I want to come now. I want to see my daughter," she whined.  
  
"I think its best we do things my way, we'll get her home, I promise you Lorelei."  
  
"Tristan, find out all you can about her and call me at the end of your night, I want to know how my baby girl is."  
  
"Alright Lor, but you know it'll be around 6 when I call."  
  
"I think I can manage Tristan."  
  
"I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Bye Tristan."  
  
"Goodnight Lorelei."  
  
"Yeah, I think it might be."  
  
He hung up the phone and walked in.  
  
%!%!%!%!%  
  
Leigh Ann was sitting down when Tristan came back in.  
  
"Well now, I think in the time I was gone, you got even hotter," Tristan said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"I think the same about you," she said, agreeing to this little game he wanted to play.  
  
"So how 'bout we get us some drinks then get out on that dance floor."  
  
"I'd really like that," she said, thinking about how this night was looking up for her.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
AN - Ok, so that was the official Chapter One, I hope you enjoyed that. Now all you have to do is review, and I'm happy.  
  
~me 


	5. Chapter 2: Unwelcome Reunions

AN YAY!!! AN UPDATE!!!! I hope you all had a merry X-mas & a happy New Year!!!! Sorry, I've been in one of my writers block stages. I just couldn't figure out what should come next. Oh well, I'm tryin and please review, its what keeps me going, but that won't keep me from bringing the next chapter. My New Year's Resolution is to have all my stories completed so I can start new ones, as long as you all aren't sick of me by then. Ok, I don't know if the bottom half of this worked out the way I want it to, so if it's all one block, I'm sorry. On with it all then.  
  
%*%*%*%*%  
  
Chapter 2 Unwelcome reunions  
  
%*%*%*%*%  
  
Once they had finished their drinks, Tristan grabbed Leigh's hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor. Out on the dance floor everything just came naturally, it was like they had this connection, it was as if they'd never been separated.  
  
After a few minutes of dancing, Tristan was sure that it was his Rory he was dancing with. They would stop every so often to get another drink, but there was never really any talk that went on. Finally, Kyla walked up to Tristan, "Hey, you mind if I borrow Leigh here?"  
  
"Sure," Tristan said, as he and Leigh Ann separated  
  
Kyla grabbed Leigh's arm and pulled her towards the bathroom. They stood there silently until the last person finished washing their hands and left, then Kyla locked the door. "So what's going on here Leigh? I mean, it's rare that you even have anything to drink, let alone let a guy buy you numerous drinks."  
  
"Kyla, can you honestly tell me when the last time I had fun with a guy was? I just want to have a good time tonight and have the headache that'll make me forget why I did all this tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, but I'm worried this guy is only in it for one thing."  
  
"Come on Kyla, we both know I can handle myself in a situation like that."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."  
  
"Ok, go out there and have a good time then."  
  
"I will." With that Kyla unlocked the door and followed her friend back out to the dance floor. Rory immediately spotted Tristan standing by the bar talking with Josh, Kyle, and Kari. When he saw her, he walked on over to her.  
  
"Well hello again Leigh, how would you like to go outside and get some fresh air? It's getting really stuffy in here."  
  
"Yeah, sounds good to me."  
  
The two left the rest of the group gathered around the bar.  
  
)()()()()()()()()(  
  
"So Kyle," Kyla started out, "You say this Tristan character is a real player, so why are you letting him hang around our precious Leigh Ann so much?"  
  
"I was just talking to him about it, but he says he's not just in this for sex. I can't see how he could decide so quickly, but I believe him, mostly because by now he'd have already danced with more than 15 other girls."  
  
"Ya know, I'm just worried about her, I mean, how many guys has she dated seriously? None, and, I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid she'll get to into it and he'll break her heart."  
  
"Kyla, I think you're reading to much into this, I mean, they've barely even known each other three hours, let's give them at least until the end of the night before you look that far into it."  
  
"Alright, fine I guess," Kyla said, starting to feel defeated, "So tell us about this guy, I mean, we only know his name and his magazine."  
  
"He's a great guy, really he is, he just has women issues. Ever since the 'love of his life' left him years ago, he's never really been the same. I met him after she left him, but he's still hung up on her even after all this time. He loves his work, but he's said he'll never be completely happy until he finds Rory Gilmore."  
  
Kyla nearly spit out her drink after hearing that name. If her memory served her right, that was Leigh Ann's name before she came to Seattle. "Hey guys," she started to say, "How 'bout we just leave those two alone and get back to what we were doing before."  
  
They all agreed and headed back out to the dance floor.  
  
********  
  
Outside, Leigh Ann and Tristan were getting uncomfortable. Both of them were equally afraid of saying the wrong thing and scaring the other off. After around five minutes of silence, Tristan spoke up, "So Leigh, what would you say to going back to my hotel room, you know, and have a nice conversation or something."  
  
Leigh Ann stopped to think about it, "Sure, why not," she said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Tristan walked up to the curb to attempt to hail a cab. The two rode in near silence the whole way back to the hotel. When they got inside, it was already well after midnight.  
  
"Tristan, I'm really in no mood to talk, in fact, I doubt I can even make it back to my place, do you mind if I just crash here?" Rory asked, leaning up against the wall.  
  
"I guess, do you want the bed or the floor?" He asked.  
  
"I feel bad, but I don't want to sleep on the floor, do you mind sharing the bed, I mean, it is big enough for the two of us."  
  
"Sure, as long as you're alright with it, I'll go for anything."  
  
"Alright." She said, going into the bathroom. She came out a few moments later, "Hey Tristan, do you have anything I could use as sleeping clothes?"  
  
He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out some running sweats and his Harvard sweatshirt. She took them and came back out a few minutes later in the baggy clothes and noticed he was only wearing boxers. 'He's barely even changed since the last time I saw him.' she thought to herself, and climbed into the big bed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tristan saw Leigh Ann come out of the bathroom in his clothes and he could barely take his eyes off of her. She looked breathtaking in anything she wore, but the fact that they were his clothes just made it all that much better.  
  
He saw her lay down in the bed and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. As he climbed into bed he felt her roll over to him and he put his arms around her. As soon as he thought she was asleep, he said one final thing to her, "I missed this so much, why did you leave?" With that he let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
############  
  
As soon as she felt Tristan get into bed, she immediately rolled over to him, hoping he would get the hint and she could just fall asleep in his arms. While she was laying there, he started talking quietly, "I missed this so much, why did you leave?" She chocked up, not knowing what to do. She fell asleep wondering what would happen in the morning when they woke up. Did he even know that she heard him? She went to sleep with questions filling her mind. When she woke up, she still felt Tristan's arms around her. She slipped out and looked over at the clock. 5:00. She slipped out of bed, not wanting to deal with the questions he might ask when he woke. She slipped out the door, forgetting to leave a note, and started off towards home.  
  
When she walked through the door, she saw Kyla sitting there on the couch, just staring at her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you knew him before?"  
  
Leigh was confused, how did Kyla know about Tristan and her past. She decided to play dumb, " I don't know what you're talking about Kyla."  
  
"Don't do that, there's no point, Kyle told me all about him, and how the only person he ever wanted was 'Rory Gilmore', well Leigh, or should I say, Rory, why didn't I get to hear all about it. Don't I get that sort of treatment as the roommate AND best friend, or was it just not that important?"  
  
Leigh Ann plopped down on the couch, "First off, don't EVER call me Rory, that's part of a life I don't want to remember, which is also why I didn't tell you about Tristan, I never told anybody about it, because that's the one thing I couldn't stand leaving behind. I always wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't, it was too hard for me, I just wanted to forget about him, and I always tried, but I never really succeeded. And why didn't I tell you last night, I have no excuse, I don't. And I'm sorry, but I have no other reasoning, I just didn't want to . Now, if you don't mind, I'm really tired, and I want to go to bed."  
  
"Wait," Kyla stopped her, "What are you doing getting back at 5 in the morning?"  
  
"Don't worry, nothing like that happened, I was just too tired to get a cab home, so I stayed there."  
  
"Alright fine, I buy it, but we are having some major discussion tomorrow afternoon. Now if you don't mind, I've been sitting here since I got home waiting for you, I'm beat, and I'm off to bed."  
  
The two girls headed off to their respected bedrooms and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan woke up to the sound of his cell phone going off. "Hello," he answered groggily.  
  
"What've you got so far?" Lorelai asked, not even bothering to greet him.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked, rolling over to grab his watch.  
  
"It's after 6 you know, you should be up with the sun."  
  
"Lorelai, it's easier for you, the sun didn't just get up where you are."  
  
"Alright fine, take the time to wake up. But then I want to know all about last night."  
  
Tristan looked around and noticed his sweat pants on the ground, but there was no sign of Rory, her clothes, or his Harvard sweatshirt.  
  
"Last night, yeah, it's definitely her, she even stayed here."  
  
"You didn't"  
  
"No, I didn't, why would you even think that.?"  
  
"Because that's you Tristan."  
  
"Well, that's not me around her, anyways, she was too tired to make it back to her apartment."  
  
"Is she there now?"  
  
"Uhm, no, sorry, she somehow slipped out while I was asleep."  
  
"This is why you have to be up with the sun Tristan."  
  
"Alright fine, I'll get her number from Kyle and then call you back."  
  
"Ok, ta ta for now Tristan."  
  
"Good bye Lorelai."  
  
---  
  
End, I kind of switched from person to person a lot at the end there. Review, it makes me happy. Until later  
  
~me 


	6. Chapter 3: Phone Calls & Confusion

AN - I just want to update soon, so I'm sorry it's short, but I'll have another one up ASAP. I thank all 5 of you that reviewed. You make me want to keep writing.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Chapter 3 - Phone calls and confusion  
  
++++++++++  
  
Leigh Ann woke up for a second time that morning because of her cell phone ringing. "Who the hell calls me at."she grabbed the clock, "10:30?!?!" she said the time sounding more disappointed than upset. "Hello?" she said into the tiny flip phone.  
  
"Well good morning Leigh Ann. How was your night last night?"  
  
"It was just fine Kyle, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I just got a call from Tristan. He told me about how you spent the night at his place last night," Kyle said suggestively through a huge grin.  
  
"It was NOTHING Kyle, I was just worn out and a little too drunk to be going home on my own."  
  
"Sure, he told me all about how he went to sleep with you in his arms."  
  
"It was really cold," she fought back; "he was just keeping warm."  
  
"He also told me about how you left with his sweatshirt and you didn't even give him your number."  
  
"Well, like I said, it was cold, so I borrowed his sweatshirt and if he wants it back, like I assume he does, he'll just have to come over here and get it along with my number I forgot to leave due to the fact that it was way too early to remember something as important as that."  
  
"Which leads me to another thing, why'd you leave so early?"  
  
"I think that's a question that only Tristan should know the answer to."  
  
"You know he's just going to tell me anyways."  
  
"Well, that's his decision, not mine."  
  
"So I guess the real reason why I'm calling you is because he wanted to get your number, but I wasn't sure if there was some strange reason as to why you didn't leave it for him in the first place."  
  
"Nope, no secret, no 'I knew him my whole life but then left without a word' kind of story."  
  
This made Kyle pause for just a minute, knowing that that was exactly what happened to Tristan years ago. Then she continued, "Just plain old forgetfulness. But, just give him my address and tell him to come over at about four. I'll make sure Kyla is out."  
  
"Aha, so you wanna do things that you can't do while the roommate is still in the apartment. I knew it!"  
  
"Noooo, I just want to have a conversation that the roommate can't listen in on."  
  
"Whatever you say Leigh, but just know that I know the truth, so there's no point in hiding it anymore."  
  
"Shut up Kyle, I'll talk to you later, I have things to do."  
  
"You mean like make yourself pretty and make sure you smell good for Tristan."  
  
"No, I enjoy being pretty and smelling good for the whole world, not just Tristan, and I'm hanging up now."  
  
With that Leigh Ann hung up the phone and curled back up into the covers lost in thought.  
  
---------  
  
"See, you want to look pretty for him," Kyle said in a mocking voice, only to realize she had actually hung up the phone and he was pretty much talking to himself. He was slightly confused about the whole conversation, but he could've just been reading too much into the whole thing.  
  
The entire thing about her not having any secrets about Tristan and then managing to sum up the one truly horrible thing that happened to him in his years really confused him. Then there was the whole wanting to have a conversation with him without Kyla being there. It was probably nothing, but something was eating at him inside telling him to look into it more.  
  
"Maybe later," he said to himself as he picked up the phone and called Tristan's cell.  
  
"Hey Tristan," he said cheerily as Tristan answered the phone.  
  
"What's up Kyle?" Tristan asked, sounded fairly happy.  
  
"Just got off the phone with our pal Leigh Ann Hayden, she wants you to go over to her place at around four."  
  
"So did you get any explanations as to why she left this morning?" he asked, with hope in his voice.  
  
"Nah, she explained all her actions, like how she was too tired and drunk to go home alone, and how cold it was, but apparently the reason or reasons she left are for your ears only, meaning you're going to have to tell me about this when you get back."  
  
"I don't know about this one Kyle, I think if she says it is for only me to hear we should leave it that way."  
  
"C'mon Tris, when have you ever kept anything a girl has told you to yourself?"  
  
"Well, you know what Kyle, I think it should be her decision, so if she says I can tell you I will, if not, I'll just give you little snippets."  
  
"Alright fine man, just make sure you're there at 4, she lives at 2324 Richter St, apartment 27."  
  
"Thanks man, I appreciate you doing that for me."  
  
"Hey, it was nothing, really."  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Later Tris," Kyle said as he hung up his phone.  
  
He was starting to feel really left out of this whole thing. His best friend was leaving it up to Leigh on whether what they talk about could be said to anyone else, and if he knew Leigh at all, which he thought he did, the answer would most definitely be no.  
  
He decided to just put it off and go out wandering for a few hours.  
  
######  
  
Tristan hung up his phone and decided it was time to start getting ready. He could only wonder if she was going to tell him the truth today, because he was now certain that they both knew what was going on.  
  
He hopped in the shower and just got lost in his thoughts.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
As Rory finally got out of bed, she couldn't help but cuddle up to the sweatshirt she still had on. It smelled like him, his cologne and just the scent of him. She looked at it and wondered if things would've turned out differently if she had gone to Harvard like she'd always dreamed of doing. She also wondered if that was the reason he had gone, knowing that it was her school of choice and hoping to run in to her.  
  
When she got out of the shower, she took her time getting ready, knowing that Kyla was most likely up and waiting to have the conversation she was dreading. It was hard telling Kyla about leaving her mother, but that had to be done, she never had to leave Tristan, which was why it was hard to even think about it, let alone talk about it.  
  
She pulled on a simple black tank top and a pair of low rise jeans. She wasn't out to impress today, just explain.  
  
As she walked out into the living room, just as she suspected, she saw Kyla sitting there just waiting for her.  
  
"So Leigh, you about ready to have that conversation?"  
  
"Yeah, alright Kyla," she said plopping down onto the couch  
  
******  
  
End, did you like it, I really, really hope you did. Don't forget to review!!!  
  
~randi 


End file.
